Sayonara
by Naomi Takara
Summary: "Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Sasuke! Aku belum hamil, kau tidak perlu susah-susah mengatakan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah lelaki!" Aha, akal pikiran dan emosi hatiku bekerja sama dengan sempurna.


Maaf ya jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, karena saya masih author baru di FFn. Jadi, mohon bimbingan nya untuk para senpai dan untuk para readers mohon kritikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sayonara © Naomi Takara

Genre : Romance / Angst / Hurt / Comfort

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke X Ino

.

.

.

.

Ino POV

Entah apa yang dia lakukan, hanya diam memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang di luar jendela restorant.

"Ah, aku ingat ada janji. Selamat siang!" aku segera beranjak dari bangku untuk pergi. Karena jujur, aku sangat membenci suasana seperti ini.

"Ino, dengarkan aku dulu, aku mencintaimu." Ia memegang pergelangan tanganku. Erat dan dingin, itu yang aku rasakan setiap ia memegang tanganku. Sama seperti saat kami pertama kali berdansa di pinggir pantai, tapi mungkin itu akan menjadi dansa pertama dan terakhirku dengannya. Ah ya, aku harus menghapus semua kenangan yang berhubungan dengannya. Mungkin itu akan sangat susah.

Mendengar pernyataannya, aku mengalah. Sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran dengan kata selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan, jadi tetap duduk dikursi yang sebetulnya sudah tidak menerimaku lagi.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Lebih baik kita berpisah sekarang. Sebelum kau membuat keputusan yang bodoh dan sebelum aku terjerumus semakin dalam!" Gila, tak kusangka aku bisa berbicara begitu bijak. Sepertinya sifat Hinata yang sering menasehati Naruto dengan kata-kata yang kelewat lembut itu sudah menular kepadaku.

" Tidak, tidak, Ino. Aku harus bicara padamu sekarang. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Betul Ino, Aku sangat-sangat mencitaimu.."

Aku biarkan diriku sedikit tenang dan kulihat laki-laki yang telah beristi ini sedang terdiam, matanya menatap gelas berisi air pesanannya. Perlahan ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya yang harus aku akui tetap tampan meski sedikit lusuh. Mungkin karena ia sedang stres memikirkan masalah ini.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan ini, Sasuke! Aku belum hamil, kau tidak perlu susah-susah mengatakan itu untuk membuktikan bahwa kau adalah lelaki!" Aha, akal pikiran dan emosi hatiku bekerja sama dengan sempurna. Aku masih memperhatikan ketampanan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Sebetulnya, hati siapa yang takkan terpincut oleh ketampanan Sasuke,pemuda setengah baya yang sedang ranum-ranumnya?

"Tapi aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Bahkan aku lebih memilih mu daripada istriku!" hahh, aku sungguh bosan mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Minggu lalu ia juga pernah mengatakan hal ini saat aku minta berpisah. Dan sekarang, ia mengucapkan kalimat ini lagi. Apa ia tidak bosan? Aku saja yang mendengar sudah sangat – sangat bosan.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Sasuke"

"Aku tidak berbohong Ino, Aku benar – be-.."

"Sudah cukup!" Aku putus kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan sebelum ia melanjutkannya.

"Dua minggu lalu, saat aku minta bertemu, kau bilang kau tidak bisa karena sedang ada banyak pekerjaan. Tapi buktinya, aku malah melihat kau, bersama istrimu, dan anakmu sedang berjalan – jalan ditaman. Apa itu yang bisa disebut lebih memilihku daripada istrimu? Sudahlah Sasuke, aku sudah tak lagi mencintaimu. Apa kau tak memikirkan nasib istrimu-Sakura? Apa kau tak juga memikirkan anakmu kalau tahu kau menduakan ibunya? Anakmu masih kecil, yang sangat butuh kasih sayang kedua orangtua nya. Belum juga aku yang nanti akan dicap oleh orang – orang sebagai perebut istri orang. Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan aku juga? "

Huft, susah sekali mengatakan kalimat sepanjang itu sambil menahan air mata yang hampir saja keluar. Aku terpaksa menutup kedua mataku dengan tangan untuk mencegah air mata yang ingin keluar. Aku benar – benar tidak ingin menunjukan air mataku di depan Sasuke saat ini. Sudah kupuskan, setelah masalah ini selesai, aku akan pulang kerumah, menutup pintu rapat – rapat lalu menangis sepuas –puasnya dikamar. Sejujurnya aku masih sangat mencintaimu Sasuke.

Ku lihat ia, masih terdiam memperhatikan pesanannya. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan kata –kata ku. Tapi memang benarkan, kalau aku menjadi istri kedua nya, pasti akan lebih banyak masalah yang datang. Aku tidak ingin masalah ini, akan menimbulkan banyak akar. Satu masalah saja sudah memusingkan buat ku. Bagaimana masalah yang lain?

"Maafkan aku, Ino.."

Degh! Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Ini pertama kali nya aku mendengar seorang Uchiha mengucapkan kata maaf. Ku dongakkan kepala ku yang sebelumnya tertunduk untuk melihat raut muka Sasuke.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah menyadarkan ku"

Ia tersenyum lembut. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar akan perbuatannya. Akhirnya kubalas senyuman Sasuke dengan senyuman ceria. Padahal hatiku sudah sangat remuk.

"Sama-sama Sasuke. Jadi, sepertinya masalah kita sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu" Aku segera meninggalkan Sasuke dengan berlari, tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang mungkin sangat bingung terhadap sikapku. Aku juga tidak peduli terhadap orang – orang yang menatapku didalam restoran. Aku berlari sambil menutup mataku dengan tangan untuk menahan air mataku yang sudah ingin jatuh. Mungkin karena aku berlari terlalu cepat, tiba – tiba brukk!

Aku menabrak seseorang. Ku dongakkan kepalaku, kulihat orang yang kutabrak. Rupanya seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, ia mempunyai mata onyx yang sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja model rambutnya berbeda. Kuperhatikan ia, rupanya ia cukup kaget melihat aku menangis. Entah karena apa, langsung kupeluk pemuda tersebut. Langsung aku menangis keras – keras di dada bidangnya. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang – orang sekitar. Aku benar - benar butuh seseorang untuk menenangkanku. Kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku. Lalu ia membawaku ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Saat tangisku sudah mulai mereda, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku.

"M-Ma-Maafkan A-Aku.." ucapku masih sedikit terisak.

"Tak apa" kulihat ia, rupanya ia tersenyum sangat lembut.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sai" Lanjutnya masih dengan tetap tersenyum, sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Na-Namaku Ino" sambil kubalas uluran tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah cinta baru Ino dimulai...

.

.

OWARI

.

.

Rnr?

WOW.. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menjadi Author di FFN. Karena saya kira 'buat apa menulis kalau saya tidak memiliki kemampuan dibidang sastra?'. Tapi suatu ketika ada seseorang yang mengatakan kepada saya 'Semua orang pasti punya kemampuan untuk menulis dan menjadi penulis, tapi tergantung dari keinginan dan hati'. Akhirnya saya coba deh bikin fic di waktu luang saya. Dan jadi deh JRENG! JRENG! Fic abal ini. Yang terakhir, terima kasih karena telah membaca fic ini.


End file.
